


How Did it Happen?

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Series: Colour Your Heart [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi doesn't really do 'no', Aomine really just wanted to nap, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, mentioned Akashi/Kise, mentioned Akashi/Midorima, skipping practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: He admits it, Akashi is damn near impossible to say no to.Tracing back this tangled affair Akashi has created between them all... It seems it all began with Aomine.





	How Did it Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Going to the start! Set before all other stories so far in this series... And maybe getting a hint of how they got to where it all started to get so complicated.

“Huh?”   
Aomine frowned deeply as he looked up at Akashi.   
They were out on the school fields, and it was well within practice time. Aomine knew why he was out here. He was catching up on some well-deserved rest (he’d stayed awake during classes, hadn’t he? Well… Most of them).   
But what exactly Akashi was doing out here, looking down at the prone Aomine with a slightly unnervingly pleasant smile, Aomine couldn’t begin to guess. 

“Ah. Good, Daiki, so you are awake.”   
Aomine tutted, stretching, and closing his eyes again. “Only temporarily, I promise.” He replied.

“I’d prefer if you’d stay awake a little longer.”   
Aomine sighed. Akashi wasn’t exactly easy to brush off so he guessed he’d at least have to pay attention until he was done. “Sure. Sure.” Aomine said, sitting up. “What is it?”   
“I’d like to request you come join us at practice today.”   
To this, Aomine snorted. “If that’s all…” He laid back down. “You wasted a trip, Akashi. You know why I don’t come to practice. I thought we were on the same page on this one.”   
“Yes.” Akashi agreed. “For the most part, we are in agreeance on the matter. We must all focus on our individual progression. It makes little sense to force someone with no interest in improving to join in with practice.”   
Aomine opened his eyes only to scowl. “You know WHY I have no interest in improving!”  
“Oh, of course. I understand it’s frustrating when everyone else falls so far short.” Akashi was still smiling. Aomine knew he wasn’t being mocked, but even so, he was irritated.   
“So?” Aomine pressed. “If you get it why’re you coming here asking me to come to practice?”   
“Simple.” Akashi said. “I want only to have a brief demonstration of your skills. It would be a shame, after all, if we were to get to a game only to discover our ace has gotten rusty from misuse.”   
RUSTY?!   
Aomine was on his feet, towering over Akashi in seconds. He glared down at his Captain, meeting heterochronic eyes. Shit… Kuroko was right… It was unsettling. Seeing his eyes different… Even after months of it happening. It felt… Off.   
“Who the hell you calling ‘rusty’?!”   
Akashi’s calm expression was only getting more infuriating.   
Damnit. Aomine was playing right into Akashi’s hands…

“I only ask that you demonstrate, for me alone if you wish, your skills once a week. I wish to keep an eye on those abilities of yours. I recognise you have no desire to improve, but to assess your current level is reasonable, yes?”   
Aomine stepped back, slightly, frowning still. “Hmm. Sure… And what do I get in return?” He smirked slightly, knowing damn well that Akashi had no plan to give him anything at all.   
Akashi tilted his head slightly. “What is it you’d like?”   
For a moment, Aomine was taken aback, he hadn’t expected such a response.   
Then he chuckled. “What I’d like? Well… Let’s see. I guess I’d like a cute girl to give me some attention, but I guess even you can’t arrange that, huh?” 

To this, Akashi frowned, raising his hand to his chin. “Hmm. No. That would be rather difficult to arrange… I don’t see a way of ‘arranging’ something like that without it appearing sordid…”   
Stung, Aomine muttered “You don’t have to make it sound like you’d be forcing someone to come near me…”   
Apparently having not heard Aomine at all, Akashi looked up. “How about this. Come to practice, once a week and I will be the one to provide ‘attention’ to you. If you are put off by the fact I’m not a girl, I won’t be offended if you’d prefer to continue looking at the girls you admire in that magazine.” Akashi nodded towards the item still in Aomine’s hand. 

And Aomine.   
Stared.   
“I-“  
“I don’t think I misunderstood what you meant by ‘attention’, did I, Daiki?”   
Aomine swallowed, thickly. “I- I- mean… No. That’s kinda what I meant but-“  
“Well? Is my offer suitable? Or would you rather negotiate something else?”   
Aomine could only blink, rapidly at Akashi. “But-“  
“I won’t count myself as experienced, but I think I shall be able to make this a good deal for you.”   
There was no smile on Akashi’s lips. He was entirely serious. 

Aomine still couldn’t believe it though. It seemed… Why was he even offering this? Surely this put Akashi at a disadvantage? What Akashi was offering here was so outside of what he was asking of Aomine. 

Akashi sighed. “If you’d prefer… We can call this one a tester? See if you think it’s of reasonable value to you turning up once a week?” Akashi turned, and started heading towards the main school building.   
“Hey! Where’re you-?”   
Akashi looked back and smiled, slightly. “You didn’t think we’d do it out here, did you? I’d like some privacy, at least.”   
Aomine thought maybe he was being dragged along by a string, or that his legs were being operated by someone else.   
Of course, in either case, that someone else was Akashi.   
And somehow. He was following him.   
Was it just curiosity?   
Aomine couldn’t say with certainty.   
What… Exactly was Akashi planning?   
They got to an empty classroom, and Akashi closed the door behind them. “My thinking was that, under normal circumstances, we’d carry this out after practice when everyone else has already left. But since we are still within practice time… This will do.”   
He was being far too matter of fact, it was making Aomine nervous. And yet… There was a part of him that kind of… Was just a little eager to see where Akashi was going with all this.   
“I understand if this is a little unsettling for you.” Akashi continued. “I believe you have no ‘interest’ in boys, am I correct?”   
Aomine snorted. “And you do?”   
Akashi shrugged. “… Perhaps.”   
Aomine knew in a second that Akashi was holding something back, but he knew better than to try and push him on it. “Should I worry about you getting the hots for me or something?” Aomine snickered, trying his best to alleviate the tension he felt.   
Akashi shook his head. “I have control over my own emotions.”   
Somehow Aomine couldn’t figure how he felt about that. But it neither offended him nor made his anxiety dissipate.   
Akashi was serious about this. Completely serious.   
And yet… He seemed so calm about it?   
“Daiki. If you’d prefer we came to some other arrangement, now would be the time to mention it.”   
Aomine’s gaze was already raking over Akashi. While Aomine was in his school uniform, Akashi was obviously in his gym clothes. Somehow in comparison it made Akashi look… Younger? His eyes fell to Akashi’s hands and he wondered… Just what Akashi was planning here. And he realised that as uneasy as he felt, he really wanted to know.   
“No… This. Sounds… This sounds fine. I mean, this one’s a tester, right?” Aomine said, hoping his voice sounded confident at least.   
Akashi nodded. “Yes. Simply that for now.”   
Aomine’s senses seemed to heighten alarmingly as Akashi came nearer. He could hear his own heartbeat loud in his ears, and yet Akashi’s footsteps were still easily heard.   
He closed his eyes as he felt Akashi’s hand on his chest, pushing him backwards against the wall.   
He even caught a little bit of Akashi’s scent as the other boy pressed slightly close. Clean and just a hint of sweet. No doubt owing to whatever expensive products were kept in the bathroom at his house.   
Akashi didn’t pause, he was utterly fearless, even here it seemed. Aomine couldn’t keep track of his hands progress until it was already touching him through his underwear. Aomine yelped quietly. He wasn’t used to being touched like this. What was he supposed to do?   
“Daiki… I’ll do my best not to speak after this, so you can indulge in images of well-endowed girls to your hearts content.”  
Aomine blushed. He was supposed to somehow distract himself from what Akashi was doing to him? Did he really think it would be so easy?   
But slowly, Aomine nodded.   
Because he realised he didn’t want this to stop.   
He didn’t like to think that it was because it was Akashi doing this, but at the same time, he couldn’t escape his awareness of that fact. As much as he tried to picture it a pretty, blushing girl was the one now wrapping fingers around his cock, he couldn’t escape the very real reality.   
Even over his own panted breathing, he could hear Akashi’s steady, calm breaths. Somehow even as he became aware of the smell of his own skin and sweat, Akashi’s light scent seemed to grow stronger. The touch of his hand, the undeniable closeness they shared. Aomine couldn’t very well get away from that.   
He opened his eyes, briefly.   
He saw Akashi was close, but not leaning against him, his free hand was braced against the wall.   
And his eyes were locked on Aomine’s face.   
In an instant, Aomine shut his eyes again. Somehow being caught like that was the most embarrassing. 

It was quick. A combination of Akashi’s clever and already far too skilled hands plus Aomine’s inexperience in these sorts of encounters bringing him to a sudden, gasping end, shamelessly leaning into Akashi, and not caring that the smaller boy had to take his weight.   
Even here, Akashi was smart, handkerchief quickly produced, catching the most of Aomine’s come, wiping at what he hadn’t caught at first. 

Akashi stepped back, allowing an exhausted and almost dizzy feeling Aomine to fall back against the wall.   
“I’ll be going to clean up… Then I’ll go and check on the end of practice.”   
Akashi was already at the door when Aomine finally opened his eyes.  
He was leaving? Simple as that?   
“Akashi!”   
Akashi paused, looking behind him. “Yes, Daiki?”   
“So- You- Uh-“   
Damn. He couldn’t make sense of how he was feeling, even if he tried right now. Did he want Akashi to stay? Or did he want to be left alone?   
And how the hell did he feel about Akashi now, after what had happened? Whatever it was, it wasn’t quite the same as how he’d felt when they’d entered this classroom.   
“So… I think. This… Deal is gonna work for me.” He was sure it wasn’t what he’d wanted to say but… He guessed it would do.   
Akashi smiled slightly, and nodded. “I’m glad you agree.”   
\--  
That was how it started. And how it continued?   
Aomine would come to practice, once a week. And then he would wait for Akashi afterwards. At first it would be like the first time, standing at the back wall. Then Akashi suggested trying out sitting on the benches. Sat side by side, facing opposite ways, Akashi would put his hand in Aomine’s shorts and make him come.   
Aomine found somehow, he liked that way better. Maybe it was just because he didn’t like trying to stand while Akashi’s hand was making his knees weak.   
Aomine knew exactly when things progressed. Not with him and Akashi, but with Akashi and everyone else.   
Next was Kise. It was immediately obvious from the way Kise was suddenly looking at Akashi with a neediness he never had before. He’d press Akashi over and over again to tell him how he was doing that day, that practice, that game.   
It all clicked when Aomine stopped by the locker room on yet another day he’d skipped.   
He’d found Akashi sat on one of the benches. Kise was between his legs, sucking him off. Akashi had his head tipped back, eyes open, staring at the ceiling. His hand stroked Kise’s hair as his lust burdened voice gave Kise instructions and tips on how to pleasure him. “Use your tongue, Ryota. Like- Ah! Yes. Like that.”   
Then it was Midorima.   
Actually, Aomine was surprised that Midorima hadn’t happened sooner, before himself even.   
He watched, during one of the practices as Akashi walked up to Midorima, whispered in his ear, and then walked away, smirking slightly to himself.   
It was obvious that after that Midorima was finding it difficult to concentrate. 

Aomine found himself watching to see if there would be any change with the way Akashi behaved with Murasakibara, but it seemed to remain the same.   
And Kuroko… He still kept his distance from Akashi. In fact, it seemed to only become more obvious.   
Then came the day when Kuroko accidently walked in on Akashi and Kise. As Kuroko backed out of the locker room, Aomine had been close by, wanting to talk to Kise after.   
He saw the look of devastation on Kuroko’s face, his eyes filling with tears and suddenly a lot of very large puzzle pieces fell into place.   
Why Akashi’s change had hurt Kuroko so much.   
Why he’d been keeping his distance. 

And with that… The whole picture became much, much clearer.   
This… Whatever the hell you’d call this ‘agreement’ they all had. It was Akashi spinning a web… And he’d successfully caught every one of them.   
It was simple. So simple. He was exercising his power in a way he didn’t even need to.   
Reminding everyone… Who was on top. Who was in control. Who they answered to.  
Oh… He was clever. Because Akashi knew, not one of them had the desire to free themselves.   
Murasakibara was exempt because Akashi had done enough to exercise his power there. And perhaps there was another reason but damned is Aomine could work it out.   
And Kuroko…  
Well only an idiot couldn’t see that Kuroko was in love with Akashi.  
And somehow… That meant he was excluded also? Not that Aomine could figure that part out. Midorima certainly had feelings for Akashi too and yet he was treated to his pleasures.   
What had happened between Akashi and Kuroko?   
Aomine sighed.   
“No helping it… I guess…”   
He tried to skip even the weekly practices after that. Trying to get away. But Akashi pursued him.   
Looked at him with those eyes.   
And Aomine knew… There was no getting away. No escaping it.   
Even though he knew he was being played with, even though he knew he was only feeding Akashi’s power. Even though he knew… How Kuroko felt (and yes, he did still care…).  
He just.   
Couldn’t say no.


End file.
